The Girl Who Fell in Love
by Chlerek and Clace
Summary: So this one is about Clary who is in love with multipule guys. But who will she choose? And who's this Jace guy?
1. Truth Be Told

**Hia guys! This is just a mix up of stuff I like. It has; Clary and Jace from Mortal Instruments; Princess Tutu, Fakir, and Mytho from Princess Tutu; Kyo from Fruba; Link from Zelda; and Derian from Sailor Moon. My favorite characters. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ugly Girl Who Fell in Love<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

**Truth be told**

There once was a girl who was one of the ugliest girls ever. No one would even talk or look at her. She liked a few guys but they didn't like her, accept one of them was her friend, but the others would just ignore her. The few guys' names are: Link, Kyo, Derian, Mytho and Fakir. The one that is really nice to her is Link. Link is a very nice guy but he doesn't know that the girl likes him. Her name is Clary. Clary loves Fakir the most out of the five, she is also Princess Tutu. She can't stop thinking about him all she does is draw pictures of him. Kyo is a hot stuck up snob but he can be nice. Derian is a smart kid but he's also hot and he is great at sports. Fakir likes to dress in dark or black clothes and loves to read "Prinz und Rabe" he is also a great ballet dance. One of the guys actually likes her but doesn't know how to tell her. Everyday he would look at her when she wasn't looking at him. To him she wasn't exactly pretty but he knew that somewhere inside her, she was very pretty.

See now she had a dream inside of her that she is perfect and everything went her way but she knows that, that will never happen, probably. One day she was at school and Link went to Clary to talk to her. Link said "Who exactly do u really like?" Clary said "Well I like. . ." she starts to whisper "I like Fakir, Kyo, Derian, Mytho, and y-" "Who?" said Link in a whispery voice. Clary asked "Would you laugh if I told you the last person?" He said "Heck no, why would I laugh I'm your best friend." She said, "Okay then the last person I like is. . ." then the bell rang. "I'll txt you who, ok?" she questioned. He just nodded his head and went to class. During class she texted Link saying "You, but I like Fakir the most, but for some reason I think he as been looking at me for some time, its kind of weird." Link didn't reply, so she put her phone away before the teacher saw it. Clary waited for the bell to ring so she could go find Link.

10 minutes later the bell rang and Clary zoomed out of class. Clary saw Link talking to some of his friends and so Clary went over to Link has his friends went away. Clary said "Hey why didn't you txt back, were u shocked or surprised? You can tell me." He looked down then back up. "It's just that… you actually like me and I already have girlfriend" Link said sadly. Then Clary said "Oh, its okay." Then Ahiru and Link went on the bus and went home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please review!<strong>


	2. Day After Dream

**Chapter 2:**

**Day after dream**

The next day when the two arrived at school everyone was as quiet as a mouse. Everyone stared at Link with a curious look. They were all wondering why is he walking with such an ugly person. Then Link looked up. Everybody looked down. Clary looked around to hear nothing but silence. After she looked up tears started to come out of her eyes and Link put his arms around her and hugged her. He walked her to the nurse's office bathroom, so she could get cleaned up. Then the bell rang and they both went to first period, which is Math.

The teacher in Math saw her red face then looked away thinking she was very mad. Apparently he was wrong and she was just still crying. Link sat in the seat next to her and started talking to her. A moment later Fakir came in, but of course he was late but the teacher never marks him tardy. Fakir looked around for a seat but there was only one left and that was next to _Clary_. She looked at him then looked away. Fakir sat in the desk next to her. She started to blush then stopped but she wasn't smiling, she was actually frowning and started crying. No one could hear her but Link and Fakir. Fakir and Link looked towards her. Fakir asked her if she was okay. She shook her head 'no'. Then she got up and took Fakir's hand and ran out of the room with him.

She went into the bathroom and told him to wait right outside. She went in and she looked at her necklace which started to glow and then she turned into Princess Tutu. Fakir looked in there and saw Princess Tutu! Princess Tutu took his hand and started to dance [ballet] with him. Of course he knew how to dance [ballet style]. Then the song 'Clowns [Can you see me now?]' turned on and everybody heard the music and went outside to see what was going on. They saw a sawn [Princess Tutu] and Fakir dancing. They danced for hours and hours.

The pendent on her necklace started to glow and she ran into the bathroom and turned back into Clary. She came out of the bathroom seeing everyone gathered around the bathroom. "Hi? Can I help you guys with something?" Clary said. They stared at her. One person asked her "Are you like part sawn or something?" "No?" Clary questioned. Fakir grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. She glared up into his eyes. Then he actually kissed her then her normal human body turned very pretty. He stepped back. But then he stepped forward and caught her in his arms. Kyo, Derian, Link, and Myuto looked at them with a bit of a confused face.

Clary and Fakir started to dance [ballet] again then Kyo took Clary from him and danced with her, Derian, Link, and Mytho watched them then Myuto took Clary and danced with her. After two minutes passed and Fakir took Clary away from Myuto and danced with her for the rest of the day. At the end of the day He took her home in his car. He took her to her house and asked if he could come in and she said yes. So they went in and sat on the couch and watched some T.V. Then her step-mother came home and asked Ahiru who this young handsome fellow was. So, she told her how her how her day went.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Hope you like it :3 Review please :D<strong>


	3. Boys Can't Stop Fighting Can They?

**Chapter 3:**

**Boys can't stop fighting can they?**

Fakir just sat on the couch waiting for her. Then she turned around and headed back to Fakir. Fakir and Clary went to the dance stage down the street from her house. Clary changed into a ballet outfit. Fakir did just the same. Then Clary started the music. She was warming up when Fakir held out his hand (in other words he wants to dance with her). She took his hand then they started to dance. They danced for hours (once more). All they could do is dance. All of a sudden the music stopped and cold wind came in. At the door stood Mytho. They stopped dancing and stared at Mytho. Mytho walked up to Clary and took her hand; he said quietly "We never finished our dance, Tutu." Clary just stared at him then the music started to play again. They started to dance [ballet].

They danced for an hour when Fakir left the stage and went back to her house to get his car. Clary saw him leave and ran after him. She caught up with him finally and grabbed his arm. She pulled him towards her and asked him "Why did you leave?" He said "Because I really wanted to dance with you and not watch you and Mytho dance" "Oh well you're with me now aren't you?" Clary said. "Yeah" Fakir said. So she got on her toes and started to dance, then Fakir joined. They danced till night. Then around 6 o'clock they went out to eat. After they ate Fakir took Clary home. As soon as they got to her house and has they were saying good bye, Fakir grabbed Clary's waist and pulled her really close to him, and kissed her.

After that Clary walked into her house she went to her room and laid on her bed and let out a big sigh. A little after that she got into bed and went to sleep. The next day she got up and looked outside. She couldn't believe who she saw. She got dressed and ran outside and hugged Fakir really tight, she asked him "What the heck are you doing here?" he told her "I would like for us to walk to school together for the rest of forever." after he said that he kissed her a few times and went off to school. That day when they got to school everybody was watching her and Fakir walk together, the boys were jealous of Fakir and the girls were jealous of Clary. Although they did not know they were going out they just knew that they were hanging out together, but they were still jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>So...? Tell me what ya think! Review Thanks!<strong>


	4. The Break up

Chapter 4:

The Break up.

A few days later and Clary and Fakir were still going out. The next day Fakir was alone with Clary and Kyo was walking by looking at Clary. Kyo gave her one of his hot sexy smiles. She gave him back a smile and Fakir was looking at Kyo has he pasted him. Fakir is the kind of guy that can get jealous but when he's dating someone and someone else checks her out, oh boy does he get really mad, and would go to that guy and knock him out, but this time he didn't. He just let it slide because he knew that Kyo is a strong guy and he didn't want get into any kind of trouble. Fakir started to talk to Clary, who apparently wasn't listening. She looked up at Fakir with such sweet eyes and just gazed into them, she kept leaning closer and closer then their lips finally touch. Whenever she was kissing him it was like a dream. He kissed her for a few minutes, more like seconds, and then he pushed her away. She looked at him like he was crazy or something, then she said "What the heck was that for? Why did you push me away, I thought you loved me?" He looked into her eyes he could tell that she was about to cry, finally he said "I thought I told you that we were—" then she started to cry has the bell rang. She slide down to the ground and just sat there crying like crazy, Fakir just stood there looking at her. All of a sudden this guy named Jace came along and looked down at Clary and back up at Fakir. He looked at Fakir for a few minutes then Jace asked "What did you do to her?" Fakir just stared at him. "Why do you think I did something to her?" Fakir replied "Because you're the one standing not her. Normaly when people are on the floor crying," Jace began to go down to Clary "Is because the other did something and your standing so I assumed you did something to hurt her, maybe?" Jace questioned. Fakir just stood there but it was too late before he could reply. "He—I was kissing him and then he pushed me away for some reason" Clary finally spoke. Jace looked at her and took her hand to help her up. "I'm going to take her to 1st period, if you don't mind?" Jace said has he started to walk with Clary. Fakir just nodded and watched them.

A few moments later Clary and Jace stood at the top of the stair case. Jace stopped and turned her towards him. She looked at him like as if she had seen him before, she questioned him "Have I seen you before?" Jace said "No but I have seen you. I have been watching you and Fakir, both. But there is one thing," he added "You must speak of this to no one. But you and Fakir are in danger." She gave him a blank stare as if he's gone mad. "What do you mean 'danger'?" she questioned Jace. Jace just looked at her, and then the principal went by. Clary stared at him but he did not stare back. "Why did we not get in trouble?" she said. "Because he is a mundane." Jace told her. "He's a mundane?" she repeated him. "Yes, like you but I don't think you're all mundane, but maybe." He told her. "Maybe what?" she stared at his golden eyes. "I think that you are a Shadowhunter." "Ummm, okay?" she replied. "Look, the only reason why I think that is because you can see me, so don't think I am crazy." He told her. "Who ever said I thought you were crazy, I just think you're different. It's like what my mothers says; don't judge a book by its cover." Clary said. Clary was just gazing into his eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her and hugged him. He was in shock at first but then he put his arms around her has Fakir was walking up the stair case. Fakir stopped half way up. Fakir looked at Clary and Jace hugging each other, now he was pist off. He started running up then punched Jace on his cheek. Jace turned toward Fakir "What the heck was that for?"

"For hugging my girlfriend."

"Well she hugged me!"

Clary finally spoke, "You guys please stop someone's going to get in trouble or hurt!" They both looked at her as if she just appeared into the scene. "I don't care just as long as he doesn't touch you EVER again!" Fakir finally told her. "Hey! Don't be telling me what I can and can't do!" Jace argued. Clary put her hands up to her face. "Boys are such idiots. I know! Why don't I just go find Kyo and flirt with him, he should be skipping class by now so if I could just find!" Clary said real loud so that the boys could hear her. Jace and Fakir finally stopped fighting "YOU ARE NOT FLIRTING WITH KYO, CLARY!" Fakir yelled at her. She had never been yelled at by Fakir but she knew he wasn't using his mean voice. "Fine then as long as you two will stop fighting then I won't flirt with Kyo." She told him like she was a mother two kids who wouldn't stop fighting. "Considering both of you are really annoying when you're fighting." She peeked through her hands. "Fine." They both said at the same time. Clary just then remembered what Fakir said earlier. "I thought I wasn't your girlfriend anymore?" she looked at Fakir. "Uhhhh. . . Well. . . I don't really think you want to be with me anymore since you were looking at Kyo." Fakir replied "He was looking at me, plus I see you stare at OTHER girls." she argued with Fakir. Fakir just walked away. "FAKIR!" Clary shouted. He just ignored her.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. I think this my longest chapter so far. Review! Thanks!<strong>


	5. Men Are So Difficult

Chapter 5

Men are so difficult.

Jace looked a little puzzled, Clary sat on the floor crying, and Fakir was walking to 1st period. Jace kneeled down next to Clary "Are you okay?" he asked her. She shook he head no. "Why would I be okay?" she answered "I just got dumped by the guy I had a crush on since 4th grade. Does that sound okay?" "No not really." Jace answered. She looked up at him, her face all red and pink from crying a lot. He took her hand "You'll be okay, I am here for you." Jace told her. He took her chin and pulled her forward and kissed her. His lips were soft and gentle against hers but that's not what she wanted from him. She just wanted him and that's it. So she put her arms around his neck and kept kissing him. A moment later Clary and Jace were holding hands and walking to the next class.

At the end of the day Jace waited for her by the parking lot. She spotted him and started running towards him. He saw her coming and opened his arms and hugged her really tight. Jace took her to his house in his car. She looked at the big church. "Why do you live in a church?" she asked. "It's a church but not the inside." he said walking her into the building. She looked up at the arch. "Wow this place is big!" Clary said. "Yes, it is I guess, I don't really look around but now that you mentioned it, it is pretty big" Jace agreed with her. Jace brought her to a room with a bed in it. She looked up at him "Is this your room?" He shook his head, "No this is gonna be your room." "My room?" she questioned. "Yes your room. We decided that you should come live here with us and train how to be a shadowhunter." Jace told her. "But what about my step-mom?" Clary asked. "She will be fine, I promise." He looked down at her "We need to keep you here, where it's safe." She looked at him "Alright if you say so." She chuckled "What's so funny?" he asked her. "Oh nothing really, I guess. Maybe it's just how big this place is!" she looked around again. He put his arm around her waist. "You know, you're one of the most prettiest girls I've ever known." He whispered in her ear. "Really?" she looked up at him. "Of course, I've known you since you were a baby." He told her. "And how old are you?" she looked into his golden eyes. "Ha-ha, I'm 15." He kept his gaze on her. "How long have you been 15?" she looked at him puzzled. "Since last month." He answered. "Alright then." She kissed his cheek.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked her. "I don't know. What do I want to do?" she questioned herself. "You want to spend a lot of time with me." He answered for her. She looked up at him, "Of course I want to spend a WHOLE lot of time with you!" "Ha-ha, alright then," he held her hand, "what should we do first?" "Well, we are doing what I want to do first," she looked down at theirs hands, "so you can choose the next thing we can do." She told him. He leaned down to kiss her lips. She placed her hands on his chest making him walk backwards to the bed. "Are you sure about this?" He asked her. "Of course." She replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... I wonder what will happen next? Review please!<strong>


	6. What Happened to Fakir?

Chapter 6

What happened to Fakir?

When they got up the next morning Clary was laying on top of Jace only in her bra and panties while he was wearing only boxers. She blushed when she woke up. Then she noticed that he was still asleep so she just laid her head down on his chest listening to his heart beat. When she laid her head on his chest she noticed that there were drawings on his chest. She started tracing them with her finger when he woke up and grab her hand. She looked up at him, "Why do you have drawings on your chest?" "They are called runes, Clary, they represent different meanings." He looked down at her, "The wings on my back mean I have angel in me and that I am a true shadowhunter." He let go of her hand as she started to put her other hand on his cheek. "You know I love you, right?" She asked him. "Of course I know."

Later that morning, down in the kitchen, Clary was making eggs and Jace was sitting at the table watching her cook. "You're a great cook." He kept watching her cook. "I'm not that good to tell you the truth." She glanced over at him then went back to cooking. "I just always watched my mom cook." She finished cooking the eggs and brought it over to Jace. "You're not having any?" He looked up at her as she set down the plate. "I'm not hungry right now to tell you the truth." She answered him.

After he ate they went to school. "So where do you go for school?" she gazed up at him. "Here." He replied. "Oh, well then how come I have never seen you here before?" She kept looking at him. _Because you never paid any attention to him, all you cared about was Fakir, Kyo, Mytho, Link and Derian, no one else but them,_ she told herself. "Because," he started but didn't finish. They walked up to class and sat next to each other, passing notes.

At lunch she met up with Link. Link waved at her as she walked over then stopped when he saw Jace right behind her. "Hey." She said as she sat next to him. "Hey!" he looked up at her. Jace sat on the other side of her. "I'm sorry, Link." She looked sad as she spoke. "For what?" he looked at her. "For not speaking to you for the past few days." She replied. "Oh it's fine," he hugged her, "I have been pretty busy lately myself." She giggled a bit. "What have you been up to?" She asked him. "Nothing really, me and my girlfriend broke up last week." He told her. "Oh I'm sorry." She finally said. "Eh it's no biggie she wasn't my type anyways." He looked over at her. She nodded "Then who is your type?" "People like…" he glanced over at Jace to make sure he wasn't paying any attention but of course he was. " I'll tell you another time.'' She looked up at him, "Alright."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think Link will tell Clary? Give me some ideas! Haha. Review please!<strong>


End file.
